For the love of a game
by Redemerald6
Summary: After playing a beating a few different versions of Pokemon, I noticed something through out each game. in any game, when you run out of battle ready Pokemon, you black out. This leads me to wonder, if a Pokemon and trainer are really close, what's to stop some sort of bond stronger then that of friendship. A gamer-girl is about to learn about this bond first hand.
1. Chapter 1

For the love of a game.

Chapter 1

I don't own Pokémon.

Emma pov

Since I was a little kid, I'd been in love with Pokémon. The first show I had ever watched was Pokémon. So, when I got my first game-boy color with the three original games, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, on my seventh birthday I was overjoyed. What I hadn't expected was the true adventure I would get from the games.

I, like any one would at first, didn't really care if my Pokémon got hurt as long as they won the battle. But, as I watched the show and paid close attention to miner details in the game, I noticed that there was more to the game then I first thought. But, I never really got the connection between a Pokémon and their trainer until a few months ago.

It started like any of gaming session. I was playing Pokémon Blue. I was battling again Lorelei and had just lost my most powerful Pokémon, my starter, a charizard nicknamed Amber, when Lorelei stopped the battle. I was so confused, this had never happened before. I had played and beaten this game many times and never once had any of the other trainers called a halt to the battle right in the middle. I stared at the tiny screen in shock as the image changed to one of Lorelei looking at me, not my sprite, me. At this point two things run through my head. 'Wow, this is cool." and "Creepypasta much?!"

A text box appeared. "_I know from the amount of times you have played, that you love Pokémon, but you still fail to grasp the connection between Pokémon and their trainers. Come back when you understand what you have done." _A blinding flash came from the screen of my game and I dropped it in surprise and fear. The next thing I knew everything was black.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" I groaned, I knew that voice, but I couldn't pinpoint where I had heard it. "Come on, wake up. We need to check for a concussion." That voice I knew where I had heard it. That was the voice of Nurse Joy in the old Pokémon show! My eyes flew open and I was met with the concerned looks of Professor Oak and Nurse Joy. I bolted up "What the hay!" I cried as confusion and shock overwhelmed me. "Where am I, who are you?"

Professor Oak tried to calm me down, but failed when he said his name was in fact Professor Oak. I was starting to hyperventilate. "Calm down, please!" Urged Nurse Joy, she turned to her Chancy. "Chancy, use sing!" a sweet melody soothed me as I took deep calming breaths. When I was calm the Professor tried again. "Miss, what were you doing out there without a Pokémon?! It's quite dangerous." I fought down more shock at this and tried to act normal. "I-I, I don't know what you mean. The last thing I remember I was at home." Well, that wasn't a lie.

"What is your name? Where are your parents?" I know they were just trying to find out what happened to me, but I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain when they brought up my family, seeing as I lost them only a few weeks previous.

"My name is Emma Rose. I don't have a family anymore." The two looked saddened by this and Nurse Joy pulled the professor aside. They must have thought I couldn't hear them… "No family and no Pokémon? Professor, this worries me. She looks almost eleven, what is a girl her age doing without a Pokémon?" They looked at me while I pretended to be clueless "I don't know, but it worries me as well." They turned to me again. "How old are you, Emma?" I perked up at the question because I actually knew the answer. "I turned ten the other day."

They start talking aside again "Garry and Ash are leaving on their journeys today; perhaps I can get them to take her along. She seems lost and confused, maybe being with someone her age will help." Nurse Joy nodded and turned to me. "We have a few Pokémon available if you would like to choose one to get you started." I looked confused. Nurse Joy left and came back with three Pokeballs. I looked at them; I knew from experience that the three Pokémon were most likely a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. I looked at them and wonder what I should do.

Suddenly, I felt a tug in my heart toward one of the Pokeballs. I picked it up and felt a familiar, yet very new warmth and joy. I pressed the button and a very small Charmander came out of the ball. It smiled up at me as I slowly returned the smile. "H-Hi, I'm Emma." I said offering my hand for it to shake. -It nice to meet you, Emma. - I almost jumped as the sound to the little fire lizard's voice filled my mind.

Professor Oak smiled at the two of us "Well, it seems I don't need to explain. Why don't you give Charmander a nickname?" I thought for a moment. Normally, I would name the Pokémon after a gemstone of some kind, but going off the fact that this certain Charmander sounded like a male, I didn't think he would appreciate a name like Amber. Then, I remembered a name that seemed perfect, my deceased older brother's name. "Jason." I murmured.

Jason smiled his approval and nodded. At that moment, Garry and his groupies came in. I stood up with Jason in my arms. We both watched the group with distaste. -What a show off.- grumbled Jason's mental voice. _Yeah, he's as bad as I remember._ Gary walked up to Professor Oak like he was his superior or something. "Hey, gramps. I'm here for my Pokémon." I growled at his cocky attitude and he looked me for the first time. "Who are you supposed to be?"

I glare at him in response. I knew what this jerk would put his Pokémon through. He glared right back at me and this kept up for a long while. Then, he just ignored me. Just like in the show, he chose his Pokémon, but, like in the show, I didn't know who it was. I watched him go and waited for a little bit, then another trainer came in and got a Pokémon. They didn't even acknowledge I was standing there.

I thought about waiting for Ash, and then decided against it. Ash had his own journey to go on. Lorelei said I had to find her, so that's what I was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

For the love of a game.

Chapter 2.

Emma pov

Jason and I crept out the door as the professor busied himself. Once outside, the sight of Pallet Town greeted us. It looked like the peaceful little place the show made it appear to be. Jason walked at my side -So where to now? - I shrugged "Ash started by going down Route 1, which should take us to Viridian City. But, I don't think the gym leader is at the gym there yet.

-You seem to know a lot, Emma. - I flinched as I remembered the dangers of player knowledge. "Um, I keep myself up to date on the world." I hoped he bought that when we ran into someone I was hoping not come across until Viridian.

Gary pov

I looked up in surprise to see the young girl from Grandpa's lab, the one who kept giving me the stink eye. She had her puny Charmander at her side; it was glaring at me too. "Geeze, you think I killed your best friend or something. Will you stop glaring?" yet again, she refuses to talk to me. She walks around and past me, her Charmander right next to her.

I growled and went after them. I guess I just wasn't used to a girl looking at me like that. "Hey, I'm talking to you." I grabbed her shoulder to get her to look at me, but the Charmander jumped up and bite my hand really hard. I yelled in surprise and pain as I shook it off. It went flying toward a tree. The girl moved faster than I had ever seen anyone move. She caught the small fire lizard before it could get hurt, but was slammed against the tree in its place.

I winced as her head bounced off the tree and she slid to the ground with a groan. The Charmander crawled out of her arms. "Char!" she girl smiled "M' okay, Jason. Just smarts a bit." She stood back up and glared at me again. "You could have hurt him!" she said angrily. I know it's odd, but I was kind of glad she was saying anything to me at this point. "Look at that, you have a voice."

Emma pov

I growled and picked Jason up. "Stay away from us." I murmured under my breath in hopes he would just go away. Much to my distress and surprise, he walked next to me. "Well, we are both going down the same route. We might as well stick together. Things can get dangerous around here." I started to refuse, when Jason spoke up –As much as I hate to admit it, the guy has a valid point. There are a lot of wild Pokémon out here, and I you got hurt I'm not big enough to get you to safety.-

I sighed "Fine, but only until we get to Viridian City." Without another word I continued walking. Gary caught up with me. "Great, so I never did get your name." I glared at the ground. "It's Emma. Emma Rose." He smiled "Okay, I'm…" I interrupted "Gary Oak, age 10, grandson of Professor Oak. I know." He stared at me, and then smirked "Am I that famous?"

I couldn't resist, he made this too easy. "Yeah, your cruelty toward Pokémon is infamous." I muttered under my breath. Jason laughed and Gary looked confused, he hadn't heard me. "What's that?" I laughed a little and shook my head. "Nothing." I looked up at the sky imagining the different clouds were different Pokémon. I was searching for a Pikachu when Gary pulled me back down to earth. "Hey, you should watch the road. You're going to hit a tree or something."

I grumbled something about him sounding like my mom before looking back at the road. The remainder of the walk was quiet, until Gary saw a flock of pidgey. I watched as he ducked down and sent out his Pokémon. It was a Squirtle. I smiled a bit, but it was gone when he attacked a random pidgey without any warning.

I didn't think it was right. At least in the game or even with Ash the Pokémon are either the first to attack or know that they need to defend themselves. But, Gary didn't so much as whistle to warn the little pidgey as his Pokémon tackled it.

Jason couldn't look as the Squirtle attacked without mercy. I was shaking in fear and sadness, the bird was down. I doubt it could even get back up if it wanted to. "G-Gary, that's enough! It's down!" I cried turning away myself.

I don't think he heard me, because he did call off Squirtle. Desperate to stop the attacks, I used one of my lesser known abilities. In Gary's voice I called to Squirtle. "That's enough, come back." Gary blinked as his Pokémon came back to his side. He looked at me in shock as I ran to the heavily injured pidgey. I gently picked it up and glared at him again. "What is wrong with you?! You'd think being raised around Pokémon you'd know better." I turned to Jason "I don't care how dangerous it is. We aren't traveling with him." I looked at the stunned boy again "He's more dangerous than any Pokémon I have ever known." I turned away from Gary with the little bird type in my arms and ran as fast as I could toward Viridian City. All I could think about was getting pidgey to a Pokémon Center.


	3. Chapter 3

For the love of a game.

Chapter 3

Emma pov

Jason rode on my back as we ran into the city. Judging by the fact I hadn't run into trouble with Officer Jenny when I got there, Ash was already here. Sure enough, when I arrived, the black haired boy was sitting in the waiting room.

I chose to ignore him for now in favor of getting the pidgey looked at. I walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, could I get some help?" Nurse joy, not the one from when I woke up, turned and smiled. "Yes?" I gently placed the pidgey on the desk. "My partner and I were on our way here and spotted this little guy. I think he needs help."

There was a bustle to get the little bird to a healing room. I went to sit in a chair with Jason resting in my arms. I thought back to what I had seen Gary do and how I had just covered for him. -Emma? Why cover for that guy? Why not tell them what really happened? - I sighed "I can't mess up his story. He'll learn soon just how important his Pokémon are…."

Ash pov

I watched as the girl across from me. She must have been one of the ones that got to Professor Oak's lab before me. Her Charizard sat next to her looking at her with a worried expression. I stood up and went to talk to her. "Hi, I'm Ash. What's your name?" she looked up "I'm Emma."


End file.
